<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oneshots by misslenabrooke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967038">Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke'>misslenabrooke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disenchantment (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other Additional Tags to Be Added, these are just the characters i intend on writing so far</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. I get random motivation to write oneshots so I might as well put new ones in the same place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zog/Ursula (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Tulips Are Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this one just started out as me being interested in Zog in terms of emotion, especially in In Her Own Write (when this takes place). But I also really love the dynamic between him and Luci, although it's rarely shown. In my mind they only tolerate each other at first for Bean's sake, but for some reason Zog finds himself discussing his shitty love life with Luci.</p><p>This is also partial projection through Zog, as I just went through a breakup that was... rough, to say in the least. My ex didn't try to kill anyone or anything but I definitely feel Zog's betrayal. Enough about my life though.</p><p>Also this is my first time writing Zog so bear with me here. I think I'm the only one super invested in his character lol</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Zog, once again, finds himself venting about his romantic tragedies to Bean's weird talking cat.</p><p>And Luci realizes that the king isn't really a bad person, just very emotionally broken. He owes it to Bean to help out her dad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sight of tulips made Zog absolutely disgusted now. They only brought bad things into his life, those tiny and insignificant plants were associated only with heartbreak and betrayal.</p><p>So he had every single tulip in Dreamland taken out of his sight.</p><p>"What do you want us to do with these tulips, sire?" Odval asked, clearly wishing he were doing something worthwhile.</p><p>Zog scowled as he stared into the distance. "I don't care. Throw them in the river, set 'em on fire, just get them out of my sight."</p><p>
  <em> I wish I hadn't loved you, Dagmar. The only good thing you gave me was Bean. You put me through hell and made me live it all alone. </em>
</p><p>The king's brooding was cut off by a familiar voice right at his ankles. "Not a flower guy, huh?"</p><p>Zog jumped a little before realizing it was just Luci. Eh, Bean's talking cat wasn't a total nuisance. After all, he <em> did </em>tell him the truth about Dagmar.</p><p>Luci scoffed, giving the king no chance to respond. "Totally get it. Stupid tulips don't even have thorns."</p><p>"Flowers are okay, I guess. Just not these."</p><p>"What'd they do to you?" The demon joked. He was trying to lighten the mood, as Zog still didn't look too happy. Granted, a happy Zog was a rare sight, but so was this particular display of raw bitterness and hurt.</p><p>He sighed. "They didn't do nothin'. I just can't stand looking at them anymore. Makes me think of Dagmar."</p><p>Luci nodded. He actually felt sorry for Zog, spending most of his time in Dreamland thinking the king was just a selfish ass. But he <em> is </em>Bean's father, after all. She cares about him. Luci owed it to Bean to care for him too somehow. "Destroying things is the best way to cope, second only to alcohol."</p><p>Zog shrugged. "I guess."</p><p>"So what's the story with the tulips?" Luci took a drag from a cigarette he already had in hand.</p><p>"Everything Dagmar wanted, I gave her. It didn't matter to me how I got it, just that she was happy. I was… I guess, kinda terrified she'd realize I was nothing if I stopped the gifts," Zog leaned up against a pole. "Dagmar said tulips were her favorite flower. In a matter of days, I had this entire garden filled with them just for her. "</p><p>Luci shook his head, tsking. "Got carried away a bit, eh?"</p><p>"An understatement," He laughed sadly. "I'm pretty sure I spent most of Dreamland's riches on her."</p><p>"But you guys are, like, super poor."</p><p>Zog threw up his hands in exasperation. "Exactly! Gah, I was such a sappy idiot. And here I am again, talking about my love problems with a cat."</p><p>Luci decided to ignore being called a cat yet again, but he tried to be supportive nonetheless. "Dude, you have every right to be upset. I've never been in love, but that shit has got to hurt."</p><p>"It does. At first, everything's wonderful. It feels like nothing can be wrong in the world as long as you're together. But eventually, you're kicked in the face with the reminder that the world couldn't care less about you. You've lost so much of yourself that you can't just magically get back." </p><p>The king sighed. Showing emotion was exhausting and annoying. "But anyway, where's Bean? You two are usually joined at the hip!"</p><p>"She's trying to get her play in the theatre."</p><p>Zog smiled ever so slightly at that. His Beanie, being a playwright! "What's it about?"</p><p>Luci shrugged. "Someone special, I think. I didn't bother reading it. But we can talk about Bean later. This is important, man! Can't have a mopey king now, can we?"</p><p>"Guess not." For once, the king didn't react with any form of malice. He didn't feel like it. After all, he knew Luci was important to Bean. Not that Zog understood it, but still.</p><p>"And whatever happened with Ursula? That seemed to be going well."</p><p>Zog smiled fondly at the mention of Ursula, but quickly lost said smile. "It was nice, yeah. I hope she'll come back to Dreamland one day. But I just can't help but remember Dagmar now that Ursula's back in the woods."</p><p>Luci gave him a gentle nudge. "Go see her once in a while! I'm sure she misses you too."</p><p>"I couldn't. I don't wanna be too much. And a king can't exactly just go out in the woods for a day, or it's open season on the kingdom."</p><p>The demon rolled his eye. "You gotta relax <em> some </em> time."</p><p>Zog sat down on the grass, legs to his chest and arms hugging his knees. "I can't. These stupid memories won't leave my mind. I was a warrior before I met Dagmar! She was my downfall and for that I'll never forgive her."</p><p>Luci sat down next to him. "You gotta channel these feelings into something else, man. And it just so happens you're putting in an archery course! What's better than firing arrows at things? Very few things, I can tell you that. Get off your ass and shoot something."</p><p>"You might just be onto something, kitty cat," With a bit of a struggle, Zog attempted to get back up on his feet (fortunately, Odval noticed the struggle and came over to help). "Vip! Vap! Retrieve my bow and arrows."</p><p>The tiny duo seemingly showed up out of nowhere. They were only half Luci's size, so why did he never notice them? Screw it, Luci thought. Zog had some major issues at hand and he couldn't let Bean see a sad father.</p><p>"Don't hold back. Let everything out!" Luci said as he climbed up onto Zog's shoulder, a gesture that the latter reluctantly accepted.</p><p>"Well, hold back at least a <em> little, </em>sire," Odval chimed in. "Last time you 'let it all out', so to speak, half the castle was set on fire."</p><p>"Hey, it wasn't my fault that the gunpowder chamber exploded!" Zog said as he fired an arrow. The king wasn't sure what he was even aiming for, but the arrow ended up hitting the fence and making a hole in it before landing on the other side of the garden.</p><p>The tiny demon clapped. "Noice! Don't stop now."</p><p>Zog turned to Luci. "You're not so bad, ya know. I guess I can kinda see why Beanie likes you."</p><p>"Same here. I actually don't want to vomit being this close to your face," This was only half serious, which was remarkable for Luci. "I've got to help Bean with her thing now, though. Hang in there, I guess." He leapt off Zog's shoulder and onto the ground.</p><p>"You too… Luci. That's your name, right?" His gaze wasn't averted from wherever he was aiming.</p><p>"Don't go wearing it out, bozo." Luci wasn't smiling a little while saying this! Totally wasn't! He <em> definitely </em>only felt concerned for Zog because he's Bean's dad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heir to a Tainted Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek isn't the idiot the people of Dreamland think he is. He just stays silent about the many things wrong with the kingdom.</p><p>And who would even want to listen to a teenage 'king' whose father isn't even dead?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just me wanting to write about the special boi. A few headcanons I have of him that kind of show up here:</p><p>-He's autistic, although due to the time period no such disorder is suspected. Along with shyness it's one of the main reasons he's quiet. If he doesn't need to say something out loud to get the point across, he won't.<br/>-Derek is bigender and fine with any pronouns, but is only out to Oona.<br/>-Oona is very important to Derek, and he trusts her more than he trusts the rest of his family. Derek doesn't hate them, but a lack of affection naturally built up that disconnect between them.</p><p>Also, I am not nonbinary myself so if anything here comes off wrong, it's not intentional and I'd love to be told so in that event.</p><p>But anyways, enjoy my take on this special kiddo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek was confused. Confused about a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of things. Why was life in the castle decent at best, but life in the village seemed like hell? Why did his dad just drop people into the ocean for fun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did anyone even live in this dumpster fire of a kingdom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't much to Dreamland, really. When you're born into royalty, the luxury eventually gets a bit repetitive. Always having to be sophisticated and poised, leaving very little room for leisure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when you're born male, it seems. Derek can't recall a time when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>being prepared for the day the throne was his. All this talk of who Derek would be one day, but what about who he already was? Did that Derek matter to Dreamland? Probably not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attention was always on Bean. Bean… the sister who so vehemently hated Derek for existing. The sister who always acted out in hopes of making their father react. And she complained about how being a princess was just the worst? At least she gets noticed every time she does something. It didn't matter that she was a princess, because it seemed like Bean could do whatever she wanted. After all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Derek's</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one carrying the kingdom on his shoulders when his parents are gone. So who cares that the princess drinks her responsibilities away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried his hardest to be a good child. Always quiet and friendly in the times that called for such regality, actually paying attention to everything his father didn't. It was never enough! No one appreciated it. All that mattered was Bean being out of control. Duh, of course she's acting out. Her mom turned out to be evil and her dad is an idiot. What kind of teenage girl wouldn't be messed up by that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he couldn't bring himself to hate Bean. Derek didn't have it in his heart to hate those without malicious intent. He knew Bean was a good person at heart, he just wished she would act like a normal, decent sister. Derek loved his family no matter how much trouble they could be. This trait was one of many he got from his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oona was a very important person in Derek's life. She knew he was full of potential to be better than Zog, regardless of where his future was headed. She always encouraged him to keep his head held up high and maintain his dignity ("Because God knows this kingdom has so little of it left," said Oona).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek also trusted his mother with… </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal </span>
  </em>
  <span>things. For his entire life, Derek didn't see why he had to be male. Couldn't he be something else? Like, half male and half female? Well, he didn't know if he was allowed to do that, but that's what Derek always felt. It was probably just him, though. But the day he told his mother, his perspective on things changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Humans were the idiots to make gender a mess. Us Dankmirians are a very androgynous species. We don't assign frivolous things to gender, such as fashion or hobbies. You're not an exception to any rules, Derek. Plenty of us are nonbinary." Oona explained.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Derek tilted his head a little in confusion. "Nonbinary?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not a hundred percent male, not a hundred percent female. A mix of the two, neither, or something else entirely."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek never forgot that conversation. It happened when he was twelve, but still replayed in his head constantly. His mom was… understanding! She also knew that Derek didn't want anyone else knowing this, and respected it. Oona made him feel noticed, even if only by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that brought some joy into his mediocre and miserable life. That is, until Oona joined a pirate crew. She kept her promise to see him on weekends, but Dreamland fell in her absence. All of a sudden Zog was out of commission, and Derek was on the throne much too early. And why was Bean on trial for witchcraft? Oona really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep this hellhole together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek couldn't control all this by himself. He wished that just once it would matter what he thought, what he was going through.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe since I'm king now, that's possible… But Father isn't even dead? I think.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who brings a child into the world and curses them like this from birth? My parents, apparently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he got lost in his thoughts, Derek was snapped back into reality by the reminder that the entire kingdom could perish if he made a single mistake. So much for being a normal child with no trauma or issues.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>